Big Trouble Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde
by Alisha Ashton
Summary: When a mad scientist gets his hands on Doyle and Angel and uses them as test subjects, just who will Cordelia be saving? Cordelia/Doyle, Features Angelus and Evil!Demon!Doyle hehe


**Title:** BIG Trouble (Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde)  
**Author:** badgirl2bad4u  
**Rating:** R  
**Written for:** Still Grrr on LiveJournal, A Whedon-verse Fic/Icon/FanArt Challenge Community  
**Prompt** 138, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde  
**Characters:** Angel, Angelus, Doyle, Evil!Demon!Doyle and Cordelia  
**Pairing:** Cordy/Doyle (_implied _Angelus/Evil!Demon!Doyle hehehe)

* * *

Doyle groaned, opening his eyes and looking around in confusion. He was in a cage in a basement he'd never seen before. Struggling to recall how he'd wound up there, he only drew a blank. Whatever was going on, it didn't bode well for him. At least he knew that, before long, his friend the Caped-Cadaver would come crashing through the doors and…

A pained moan to his left drew his attention.

"_Son of a…!_" He whispered heatedly when he focused on the source. There, across the room in a cage of his own, was his would-be savior. He pressed his face against the bars. "Psst…Angel…_psssttt_…Angel, man…wake up, ya big bastard." He called.

"Doyle…?" Angel asked groggily.

"Yeah, bud." He answered. "Where the hell are we?" He asked anxiously.

"I don't…I'm not…" Angel tried, attempting to stand only to rebound off the ceiling of the cage. "_Ow!_" He cried, gripping the top of his head and looking over at Doyle through the bars. "It's all jumbled. Weren't we checking out your vision?"

Doyle thought about it. "I think…there was something happening to demons…yeah?"

"Apparently we found out what." Angel grumbled. "Do you…feel…_strange_…at all?"

"No stranger than usual," Doyle joked nervously. After taking a moment to test out his body, he frowned, coming to what should have been a wonderful realization. "Angel, man…I can't go demon-face."

Angel sighed. "I was afraid you were going to say that. I can't change, either. Check yourself for any marks…I'll have healed already."

Doing as instructed, Doyle began checking his arms. "Whoa, _hello_…" He breathed. "Apparently, I've been used as a pin cushion. D'ya s'pose whoever's doing this…ya know…_cured_ me?" He asked hopefully.

"I doubt it," Angel muttered, slightly hunched over but pacing his cage. "If that was the case, why would you have a vision of danger?" He posed, frowning sympathetically as Doyle's shoulders slouched in disappointment.

"Can ya break the bars?" Doyle asked.

"_We_ can try." Angel said.

For the next five unproductive minutes, they gave it their best; kicking, prying, and pushing against the iron that encased them until they slouched in defeat.

"_Had_ to go and get yourself caught, yeah?" Doyle whined. "Who's gonna do the saving if you're here with me?"

Angel smirked over at him. "I think I got caught while _trying_ to 'do the saving'."

"Oh," Doyle breathed guiltily before pouting. "Well, as much as I appreciate the attempt, in this particular instance I gotta give ya a failing mark for your efforts, bud. We're screwed. _Nobody_, including _us, _even knows where we are."

"Uh-oh…" Angel whispered with wide eyes.

"What? No '_uh-oh'!_" Doyle insisted, scrambling closer to the bars to see his friend. "We're in enough trouble as it is without your 'uh-oh's!"

"I just realized…_someone_ knows where to come looking…" Angel said, wincing as Doyle launched into a tirade.

* * *

Cordelia spied from an alleyway across the street, waiting out the freaky doctor that the guys had been investigating. They'd both failed to return to the office the night prior and, as much as she loathed admitting it, she was terrified for them.

She'd been trailing the doctor since dawn, hoping he'd lead her somewhere that screamed '_evil lair of evilness'_. Looking up at the dilapidated building he finally exited, she figured it fit the bill. She stayed still in case him leaving was a trap to lure her out, by some miracle managing to wait twenty minutes before racing across the street.

There was a padlock on the front door. She cursed at it furiously before checking for other entry-points. Finding a set of stairs which led to a basement entry, she smashed out the window and reached inside to unlock it. The second she slipped into the darkened interior she gagged at the unmistakable scent of demon entrails.

"Oh I am **_so_** getting a raise for this." She declared as she ventured into the blackness.

* * *

"I think I'm remembering something." Doyle announced.

"What's that?" Angel asked.

"Wasn't he a mad scientist type? I can hear ya saying something about Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." Doyle offered.

"Yeah…I remember that …" Angel agreed. "Wasn't he trying to create an alter-ego for himself?"

"Yeah! And I remember him going on about how you and I were…perfect…_test_…_subjects_…" Doyle trailed off.

Silence settled over them as they stared at one another.

"You don't think…?" Angel began anxiously.

"That he found a _way_ to…?" Doyle breathed.

"Well isn't this perfect!" Cordelia declared.

Both of them spun as she entered the room.

"I leave you two alone for five minutes and you get yourselves locked up like lab-rats." She teased, retrieving a key-ring from a hook on the wall.

"Princess, maybe ya ought not…" Doyle began.

"Cordelia, I don't think that's such a good…" Angel tried.

"What the hell?" She cried indignantly. "Where's the '_hey! Look! Cordy to the rescue! Thank you so much for saving us, you're getting a week paid vacation!_' Try to muster a little gratitude for me saving your asses!" She reprimanded as she got to work opening Angel's cage.

"Cordy, this guy _did_ something…_to_ us…I'm not sure it's safe for you to…" Angel insisted but the cage door swung open.

"Whatever. All I know is that freak might be back any second and I'd like to be in the safety of our office, painting my nails and reading a magazine by then." She said, turning to let Doyle out of his cage.

No sooner than she had taken three steps, Angel was crying out and gripping his head.

"_Whoa_, are you okay?" She asked as she spun back to face him, taking a step closer and eyeing him nervously. "I mean, you look like messenger-boy over here when he gets…" Before she finished, Doyle was crying out in a similar manner. Of the two, he looked like he was in a great deal more pain. She raced to his cage, unlocking it and climbing in beside him. "Doyle? Hey, Doyle…what is it? What's wrong?" She asked as she steadied him.

"Leave…**_now_**…princess…" He ground out, in too much agony to open his eyes.

"What? I'm not _leaving_ you…!" She insisted.

"Cordelia, get out of here!" Angel called in a strained voice, recognizing the pain he was experiencing and panicking for her safety. "Go!" He screamed, gripping the side of the cage to hold himself upright.

She looked over at him in disbelief. "I'm not just gonna leave you two here so that guy can…" She began, only to trail off as Doyle's grip on her arm tightened severely.

With wide, horrified eyes, she turned to find a green, spiky version of her friend staring up at her with a wicked smile.

"Good idea, darling. Ya should stick around, wouldn't want ya to miss the fun." Demon-Doyle said with a wink, cruel intentions swirling in his red eyes.

"_Angel_…?" She squeaked, turning back and jumping in fright.

He was now standing at the open cage door behind her, vamp-faced and grinning. "_Close_, but not quite." He said before leaning into the cage and leering down at her. "Hello again, Cordelia." He said, tapping the end of her nose.

Hearing the change in his tone, she whimpered. "_Angelus?_"

"Ding, ding, ding!" Angelus called enthusiastically, backing out of the cage and spinning in celebration. "I'm _back_, baby!" He said with a gleeful clap and Cordelia scowled, deciding his trademark perkiness was his most evil trait. "Doyle, my demonic, barbed-faced little friend, tell her what she's won!"

"I'd say receiving firsthand, _intimate_ knowledge of the Brachen anatomy oughta be her reward." Doyle teased against her ear. "Oh, but where are my manners? Were ya were wanting a taste first, bud?" He asked, offering up her wrist to his companion.

"_Aww_, Doyle!" Angelus said, clutching his motionless heart and eyeing his friend with admiration. "That's so thoughtful. You're too good to me," He said with a fanged grin. "But I couldn't, she's all yours, I insist." He assured graciously before snapping his fingers. "I got an idea, though…how about I change her? That way she's more…_eager_…for you." He said, waggling his eyebrows.

"_WHAT? _No! There'll be no biting, tasting OR changing Cordelia, damn it!" She cried, instinctively pressing against Demonic-Doyle for protection (as if she was any safer with him). At that realization, she tried to wriggle free.

Doyle laughed and held her in place. "Thanks for the offer, bud – but I think I'd like it more if she stayed all indignant and rude-like. That's my favorite part about her." He said, before winking up at Angelus. "Least it is so far…"

"So wait, that freaky ass doctor made you go all evil-poster-boy-Angelus…" She said, pointing up at him angrily. "And then what? Turned Doyle into some kind of…mean-green prickly-faced demon?"

The two of them shared a long, hard laugh at that.

"What? What's so damned funny?" She demanded.

"She's so adorably clueless." Angelus said with a smirk.

"You'll find no argument here." Doyle laughed. "Darling, that doctor didn't _make _me a demon; he just split this side of me into its own entity, so it won't be watered down by all that humanity nonsense."

"I don't get it." She said with a confused frown.

"There's a shocker." Angelus teased, tousling her hair as Doyle dragged her out of the cage. "So what about you, Doyle? Can I change you?" He asked hopefully, hopping onto the cluttered table at the center of the room. "I've never had a non-vampire companion before."

"I'm your first?" Doyle asked. "Aww! That's so sweet." He said, batting his eyelashes as he stopped in front of him.

Angelus cracked up before realization hit. "Wait…you're…mortal!" He cried. "That _sucks!_ You can't _die_ on me! We need to fix this."

"I s'pose we could try…" Doyle offered. "Not sure it'll take with the demon blood."

"So…Doyle is half-demon?" Cordelia finally asked, bringing on another round of laughter.

"Oh she's a bright one." Doyle teased.

"Well if I change you, we should definitely change her." Angelus decided, ignoring Cordelia. He was more interested in keeping his companion around for the long haul. "Otherwise you'll break her the first time you two…_play_." He said with a wide grin. "By the way, can I watch?"

"Sure!" Doyle laughed.

"_Eeww!_" Cordelia cried, her eyes frantically searching the table for a knife or blunt object or…_hello!_

"Good point about her being mortal, bud. I've many things to do with her, can't have her dying during the act. How long will all this take?" Doyle asked.

"I can drink you, give you my blood, stick you in the ground and you can be up and running by tonight. Worst case, we find out it won't work and you'll still be demon." Angelus said happily.

"Sounds like a plan." Doyle said, loosening his grip on Cordelia slightly and offering up his neck.

In a heartbeat, Angelus grabbed Doyle and was draining him as they both growled in a _thoroughly_ disturbing manner.

Cordelia tried not to ponder how much the pair was enjoying this and, hoping for the best, jammed the needle she'd found into Doyle's arm.

Doyle yelped and writhed in Angelus' grasp.  
Angelus misread Doyle's reaction, tightening his grip on his companion.

It only took another few seconds before Cordelia knew it worked. The drug traveled quickly through Doyle and into the vamp that was drinking him.

Doyle's face shifted back to normal. Angel opened his eyes, realized in horror what he was doing and released Doyle, staring in wide-eyed shock as he crumpled to the floor.

"Christ, man! Were ya just _biting _me?" Doyle demanded, clutching his neck.

"Worse…I think I was going to _change _you…oh God…" Angel cried, retching at the horrible aftertaste of demon blood.

The tapping of an impatient foot brought both of their guilty gazes to Cordelia.

She tossed the needle conveniently marked '_antidote'_ aside, glaring at them each in turn as they waved nervously. "Yes, you two are in **_big _**trouble. Now get your asses up and let's go."


End file.
